What If In Cloud Kingdom
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: The Ninja visit Cloud Kingdom, only to find a room where you ask it "what ifs", and will show you. What will the Ninja think of? WARNING: Can be possible horror, possibly from paranoia. XD Collection of one-shots!
1. WHY DID WE LET KAI LEAD?

**Welcome to a crazy idea for a collection of one-shots! I will be honest, the first one will be slightly scary, and if true for the Ninja, it would be a small horror. X) This one-shot is about what if the Ninja still let Kai lead. As I mentioned, these are all from my mind, so they will all be crazy from my paranoia. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kai, are you sure we should be here?" Jay complained, slightly shakened to the fact that where they still rode their animals, a mysterious fog began to surround them, and Kai seemed strange... er than usual, even more than _Zane_.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that my gut is telling me that I've been here before, as if-" Kai's eyes shot open, reared back his Wallober, and took off screaming into the fog.

" _KAI!_ " The other Ninja ran off after Kai, and after a few minutes of pointless wandering, Cole was the first to spot Kai, a hand stroking the side of the animal. His head was down. Pixal sensed something off.

"Zane, something is different about Kai. And a strange darkness that should not exist is lurking here. We should turn back."

"But we cannot leave our brother behind. Kai, come on let's go!"

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Jay shivered, and simultaneously, Kai's head shot up. A deep yet faint growling was heard, but that was not the worst part. Kai rotated his _head_ 180 degrees, his skin gray, and eyes a menacing purple-red glare.

" ** _GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " The Ninja ran off screaming from the horror of their friend. They ran and ran, but could not keep going due to a barrier of fog, keeping them in.

"Alright, I have one question to ask- _WHAT IS GOING **ON!?**_ " Jay screamed aloud, but couldn't be heard from outside the barrier, no matter how close you were to the fog! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a chain strapped around the Ninja, back to back. Kai walked up, grabbing the loose part and tugged them along with him.

"Okay, Kai is like Nya when he's this evil, only... _much_ scarier. I think I need to change my pants!" Cole whimpered, a small wet spot forming around his "area".

"I agree with you. I will have nightmares about this the rest of my life!" Jay squeaked out the best he could with fear choking him. That, and Kai's chain tightly wrapped around them.

* * *

A dark throne stood in front of them, and Kai thrusted Cole into the last foot chains, glued to the floor. A hoarse voice praised Kai.

"Good my pet. Enjoy your little mind." At first, the Ninja cocked their heads when Kai whimpered with joy, but it all made sense when four happy memories from Kai's mind played out in front of his face. Kai smiled, but when the mysterious man pressed a button, a terrible memory played in front, and Kai clutched his head, groaning from the pain of the memory. "Bend for me, young one! You will be freed once that scar of yours is completely cleansed from the darkness!" Kai stared back at him, paler than his new appearence. He began whimpering, his mouth opened. The figure grunted, and took out a dropper, and fed a strange dark substance in Kai's mouth. He regained his darkened skin, and his eyes were more piercing than they were before. Zane had an idea to how to cure Kai.

"Boys, listen up! That person showed Kai _four_ good memories and one bad one. If my calculations are correct, showing Kai _five_ good memories, he'll become good once more! Perhaps this is how Kai earned that mysterious scar, but I'm not sure about that!" Between Kai and Cloud Kingdom, that _wasn't_ how Kai got the scar, but for a reason much more different. Zane threw a shuriken from his hand, releasing him and his brothers from the chains. Kai's head snapped to their direction, a _CRACK!_ as loud as a whip, and began chasing after them. Jay jumped onto the villian, and grabbed a panel which held labeled buttons for good memories and bad ones for Kai. Jay slapped five random good memory buttons, and quickly, five memories played in front of Kai's eyes. He growled, and was shot through the barrier, and the figure disinergrated.

"I am _NEVER_ doing that again!" Cole screamed, as his brothers raced to where Kai landed. His eyes were closed, and when they opened, the words that came out relived his friends.

"That... was _awesome_!" The Ninja laughed and ran as far as they could from the fog.

* * *

The Ninja, Nya, and the elders stared at the young monk, who had been recently ranked Master Writer ever since Fenwick was banished from Cloud Kingdom and into the Cursed Realm, hours before Nya destroyed it.

 _"WHAT WAS THAT!?"_ Jay shooked the new Master Writer by his shoulders. He shrugged them off.

"Well, you asked me 'what if we let Kai lead us towards the Sun', and I showed you what this room shows. Simple as that." Kai walked up to Jay, and placed his hand on his shoulders.

"H-how about we ask a _different_ question?"

* * *

 **I told you. X) If I scared you a little, it's okay. When I thought of this yesterday, I didn't scare myself, but ironically the lights flickered. It rained so hard this morning, and when school was about to end for me! KRR knows what I mean! ;D I think that's what happened to that cute little monk and to Fenwick. I didn't trust Fenwick, anyway. X( Stay tuned for more one-shots! When I can think of new questions, of course! XD**

 **-KGF**


	2. A Possessed Fire: Part 1

**I'm back! :) Okay, so I got a few requests by a guest who would like to be called Windy, and one that I was going to do was "What if Lloyd didn't go to the museum alone?" And by a. lara5, is "What if Kai was possessed?" I think we all know that if Lloyd went to the museum with someone, it would be Kai. :) Sorry about the space! :( I'll put the episode names just to keep track. ;)**

 **Also something so important! I surfed the web a few days ago, and found out the little monk's name- it's Nobu. How cute is that?! :D Now I don't have to call him "Master Writer", or "Little Monk", or whatever. X) And to be honest, I always thought of what would happen if Kai was possessed. X)**

* * *

"Alright, I have a question: What if Lloyd wasn't possessed when he went to the museum? Who would it be?" Cole asked Nobu.

"Oh, you really want to know? Well if you suppose you can handle it." Nobu lifted his arms, and the special room showed what the question will be answered with.

* * *

 **Winds Of Change**

"That could be our first order! Shh! Erm, Steep Wisdom, how may we serve you?" Misako answered the phone in Steep Wisdom, the tea shop Wu opened for his retirement. The Ninja entered through the doorway, wearing uniforms to work in the tea shop. Kai began complaining that they would look dorky, when Misako finished the call.

"What is it? Is it a big order?" Nya asked anxiously to the mother of the Green Ninja. It was a call from the police.

"Something was stolen. It sounded like a big job. They need two Ninja. Lloyd, they want you. Who do you want to bring with you?" Lloyd jumped back, surprised to be given such a choice. He looked over to his brothers, each making it harder to choose. Jay would keep Lloyd steady and happy, Cole would stay to his side, Zane would keep him calm, and Kai...

...Kai was the only one who admitted his true secret to the younger Ninja, the bravest one, maybe a little _too_ brave.

"I choose Kai."

"Then let's go!" Before Lloyd could even step out the door with Kai, Misako made him freeze in his tracks.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a good-bye kiss?"

"M-mom! We talked about this! I'll- I'll catch you on the way back!" The remaining Ninja in the tea shop laughed, and then groaned when Wu reminded them to not use their powers.

* * *

When the red and green clad Ninja reached the museum, they both flipped over the police tape guarding the door.

"Ah, the Ninja! Feeling safer already!" The older officer spoke up as Kai and Lloyd walked over to them.

"We heard there was a robbery..." Lloyd began speaking, and the second, younger officer finished for him.

"Uh, last night's watchman had quite the scare. Doesn't remember a thing. Hasn't been much help. Maybe you'll have better luck." Lloyd walked over to the watchman, but Kai didn't even take one step before the police grabbed his shoulder. "Uh-uh. Not you, just him."

"Hmmph." Kai crossed his arms in front of his chest as he paced around, suddenly in the need for a bathroom. Lloyd _did_ have luck, and the watchman dragged Lloyd to a display room. He explained that the robber took the Allied Armor of Azure. He had a sledge hammer in his hand when Lloyd turned around, and let out a small yell, loud enough for Kai to hear from a long hallway.

"Lloyd? Duh, I'm coming!" Kai ran off to where he thought the night watchman took Lloyd, when he felt a strong gust of wind. It was too powerful to be the AC, or a fan. A door at the end of the hallway creaked open, and yells were exchanged.

"You can't have the armor!" Was what Kai heard clearly when he entered. There, was a ghost wearing a blue and black armor, floating above Lloyd.

"Hmm, the armor's nice, but it's not the only thing I want to possess."

"Well, what else do you want?" Once the unnessasary question was asked, Kai ran in between the ghost and Lloyd, just as he said, " ** _YOU!_** "

Lloyd, his eyes squeezed tight, didn't see what had happened. When he opened his eyes, he wished he had never opened them.

* * *

Outside, the police officers were covering the entire area with tape. In the middle of a discussion of who was the main Ninja, Kai or Lloyd, a loud scream echoed through the halls. Then a strong wind blew from the hallway. The police realized it was not natural, and ran off.

While that happened, Jay, Zane, and Cole were trying to discuss how to advertise the business, when Cole pointed out that if Wu didn't find out what happened _now_ , they could use their powers! Cole lifted a car, Jay short circuited the power to use ads, and Zane used his ice dragon to make an ice sculpture. Then, a strange gust of wind blew many flyers away as people chased after them, just when Lloyd came running and crashed against Cole, knocking them both over. Once both males were standing, Lloyd began yammering away.

"Guys, it's awful! A ghost- Allied Armor- Possessed- We need Sensei Wu- It's Kai!"

"Lloyd, calm down! We'll go to Sensei! Let's go!" The remaining Ninja running off to Steep Wisdom, not realizing a certain someone was watching and following them.

* * *

The boys stood at the doorway, a storm stirring up. Misako shushed the boys for being loud in front of their first customers. The little girl asked Jay to shock her when Wu came out.

"Okay, Sensei Wu, we were advertising for Steep Wisdom-"

"-And a strong wind blew-"

"-And after we stopped using our powers, Lloyd came running without Kai, and-"

"You were using your powers?!" Wu interrupted Cole with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, we're terrible students! But, we don't know what happened to Kai!" Then, the doors blew open, and dark clouds rolled in the same time a tall figure walked towards the tea shop.

The little girl said it was Kai once he took off his hood.

"I know that wind." The Ninja ran to "Kai", and Wu replied once more, "That's not Kai."

In a deeper voice, Kai swept his hand across his chest. "Step aside." Kai wore the armor, and Jay asked Kai what is it, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "I want to have a word with your Master."

"Yeesh, either Kai is really late, or he's _still_ going through puberty!" Jay whispered to his teamates.

"Look, whatever beef you have with our Sensei, you have to get through _us_ first! Give us back our friend!" Kai cracked his neck left and right, an evil cackle with a wicked sneer.

"I don't get it. How are we supposed to fight a friend?"

"Let me show you!" With those four words, Kai changed completely- his hair was officially black, he became a few inches taller than before, and his skin became a mint green. He dashed to them, and with wind, rose above them, and blew gusts of wind at them. He cackled louder.

"Ugh, great! Not only does our hothead get possessed, but he controls the wind?!"

"My senses tell me Kai is corrupted with evil, but what?" Zane replied, still unsure.

"It was a ghost! He seems to have possessed Ka- AAAAHHH!" Lloyd and the others started screaming once Kai pulled them all in a tornado of wind.

"Well, we have something for you, Ghosty! It's called Spinjitzu! Ninjaaa- GOO!" Cole spun into his tornado, but he didn't last long, because the wind was too strong.

"Oh great, our Spinjitzu is useless! You hear me, USE- LESS! AUGH!" Jay kicked at the ground as Zane ran up with shurikens in his hands.

"Shurikens? Cute. Try this on for size!" Possessed Kai ripped off the winmill, took the blades and blew them on top of the Ninja. Lloyd was lauched through the air. The young girl encouraged Lloyd to get up, that Ninja never quit. Lloyd got up, gripping his arm in pain. Jay whistled to Kai, only to get growled at.

"Um... AHHH!" Jay shocked Kai, and he screamed with pain.

"Jay, what's wrong with you?! What if Kai can feel that?!"

"Sorry, I anticipated!" Kai grabbed the others once more in a hurricane of wind, and it blew open the doors of Steep Wisdom again. Nya stared at her now possessed brother, gripping at the counter.

"Go stock some shelves... Before you get hurt." Wu walked up behind Nya, saying it was him the ghost wanted, but he corrected him that he wanted the staff. The two men fought with the staff in between, the ghost shooting insults at the teacher.

"With age, comes wisdom!" Wu kicked at Kai's chin, stumbling backwards, and there on the floor, were three symbols.

"The staff of the First Spinjitzu Master." Kai pulled the staff to his hands with the wind, and as he began letting his guard down, Nya snuck behind him and pushed the shelf on top off him.

"I do more than stock shelves! No one takes control over my brother!" A hand grabbed Nya's ankle, and Wu bopped it off with his staff.

"We must go, now!"

"I'm not leaving Kai!" And Lloyd didn't. He stayed behind, and he gave worry to the others, even though he was the Green Ninja.

"Give. Me. The _STAFF_!" Kai blew the shelf off, knocking Lloyd over. He walked over to him, and grabbed him by his shirt. "Foolish Ninja. Why would you stay behind to fight me alone?"

"Because I know Kai, and he would never give up to anything!" Lloyd flipped Kai over, and grabbed him by his arms and neck.

"The staff is getting away! Let go of me!"

"Not until you let go off Lloyd!" But the ghost didn't. Instead, he smirked and elbowed Lloyd in the stomach, forcing the air out of him. Lloyd groaned in pain, and Kai pushed through the possession.

"Lloyd! Oh no, I... Hurt you!"

"Kai?" Lloyd looked up at the Fire Ninja. He clutched at his head, groaning and grunting, trying to stay in control.

"Help... me, Lloyd!"

"Kai! Wha- Hey! Let me down! Stop!" Nya had lowered the anchor to pick up Lloyd. In the Bridge, Lloyd told Nya to go back, and they did by the power of the wind. They nearly were in the ghost's clutches, until Lloyd took Nya's hand and pulled her to the turbo booster button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nya sighed with relief, but Jay talked back to Sensei Wu. "Okay Sensei, spill it. Who was that, and what have they done to my friend?"

"Yeah Sensei, who _was_ that?" Wu sighed, realizing he couldn't keep the secret further.

"You five Ninja were not my first pupils. There was one before you. Morro, the Master of Wind." The Ninja gasped.

"Okay, now those lights scare me. We got a radar on Aisle 6. Looks like your Master of Wind just caught his second wind."

* * *

 **Ghost Story**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Yes! X0 So, tell me: Since Lloyd only got out of possession if Kai encouraged him, how do you think Kai will force out of possession for a short amount of time? ;) You're welcome! And you can always send in your own "what ifs"! Don't be shy! I'll find a way to use them all! ;) Until Part 2! ^w^**

 **-KGF**


	3. A Possessed Fire: Part 2

**Well, I'm dead. :O Okay let me explain:**

 **So this morning, I was watching a video on YouTube by AskKaiTheFireNinja, and it was sort of a tribute of Lloyd being possessed, and guess what I found. A picture of a sort of yaoi picture of possessed _KAI_ kissing Lloyd on the forehead! XO That video came before this story, but seriously?! I couldn't believe it! I had to pause it to believe it! Whoever thought of that, up top! *high fives* Okay so here it is! Watch the video if you don't believe me. Even if you do, watch it. The song was beautiful and the video was awesome! :D I also yesterday just watched a video on YouTube that was 8 minutes and 22 seconds long, and it was about the voice actors voicing their characters! It was AWESOME! And surprisingly, even though I know Kai is tall, Vincent Tong is kind of short. I hoped I was the only one to notice, but I wasn't. He's so cute! *U***

* * *

 **Ghost Story**

The large ghostly dragon flew next to the _Bounty_ , Morro looking over as if he could destroy anything in a glimpse. The remaining Ninja stood guard to protect their upgraded home.

"Ugh, I'll tell you one thing: that Ninja never quits!" Cole yelled out to his brothers. Morro dropped down, and out of thin air, two razor sharp green swords appeared in his hands. All while doing the evil laugh. Zane told Jay and Cole to fight their possessed friend, while he and Lloyd help Wu make an engraving of the staff.

"Wait, why do you go and we stay?"

"Because I am the intelligent one!" Zane tapped the side of his head, proving his point. Morro began attacking quicker than a ghost possessing a skilled Ninja, which isn't so slow, considering who Cole and Jay were fighting. Nya kept the _Bounty_ on course.

"Wait, what am I doing here? There's a reason auto-pilots have been invented." She ran off, letting a Darreth shaped auto pilot drive the ship. When Nya came back, she threw her S-shaped blade in front of Morro. Only he made sure he could "meet" the others below deck...

* * *

"Come on, Uncle!" Lloyd ran in front of his teacher/uncle, hurrying him to keep moving. They reached an empty room, but the Bridge's main computer was damaged, tilting the whole aircraft. Morro walked through the halls, and threw a large box at Zane. In almost no time, he ended up fighting Lloyd.

"Everyone in your pathetic team has a role! Well, your 'team' will fall without your little red friend!"

"You're. Just saying that because you're. In Kai's body!" Lloyd denied it, but for some reason, he knew what Morro was speaking about.

"I'm not. Why else does Kai go his own ways? He knows every single mistake in your pathetic plan. Without him, you'll all end up in my clutches! Bye bye, Greenie." Morro let go, only to blow away Lloyd through a hole in the wall. Lloyd grabbed onto the boards, his free arm dangling and flapping in the strong wind of the ghost. Just when Morro could've blown the Green Ninja away, he was halted by... _Kai_. He looked up, and found Lloyd almost lost in the high sky.

"Lloyd! Grab my hand!"

"Why should I trust you, you psycho?! How do I know you're not faking?!" Kai was hurt, but he couldn't hold back Morro forever.

"Lloyd, please! I would never hurt you, much less _lie_ to you! Please just trust me!" Lloyd hesitated, only to find hurt and sincerity in those now green eyes of possession. He grabbed Kai's hand, and just as he was to pull Lloyd in, Wu appeared.

"Morro, if you want the staff, you can have it!" Sensei threw the staff out the wall, hitting the holding hands. After that, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Lloyd began to fall, and Kai jumped out to catch him. Zane beat him to it. Lloyd stuck out his hand to catch Kai, but their hands slipped away. Kai fell through the clouds, and closer to the staff. Morro corrupted him again, and went for the staff, leaving Lloyd in woe.

"KAAAAAIIIIII! No." Zane pulled Lloyd up, only for both of them to be tossed back as the _Bounty_ , was pulled away from a mountain that they nearly hit! They ended up crashing in the woods, crushing many trees as they broke the fall. Morro was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Okay, how about we not do that again?" Lloyd spoke to everyone. Zane sent his falcon to send a messsage to Misako when Lloyd asked Nya something.

"Hey, Nya? Is it true that Kai knows every mistake in my plan? Be honest." Nya only stared at him, wide-eyed.

"...Uh, may... be? Heh." Nya turned arund and walked faster.

* * *

"Would you Ninja like to hear a ghost story?"

"If it can help us get Kai back, with all means, Sensei." Sensei Wu told a long story of Morro as a young boy, such as moments when he trained, unlocking his wind, and the time when Wu thought Morro could've been the Green Ninja. Lloyd looked away from his uncle.

"Uncle, is it true that if one is to fight possession, the ghost grows weaker?"

"Yes nephew. Why? Has Kai fought possession?"

"Twice. I think it is a weakness, but if it only happens those two times, I don't know what works. All I know is, we have to get our brother back."

* * *

Morro flew to a 24-hour open bar, took off his hood, and smirked. A bartender offered him a drink.

"Insatible." Morro gulped down the powerful drink. "Ahh, it's been a while." He walked over to a pool table, and laid the staff on dust, revealing the engravings.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be here?"

"Yeah, where are your friends? Ya know what I mean?"

"Oh, I have... _friends_." Morro began calling an ally with the armor, and soon, all the thugs in the bar were kicked outside. A ghost was with Morro, and they both discussed about "the plans". The ghost named Wraythe took a motorcycle from a parking space. They both rode away.

* * *

Kai walked close to Lloyd.

"Don't worry big shot. I'll watch over you from now on." But his voice seemed distant, out of touch. Lloyd still walked closer, until somehow, the mutant fangfish jumped out from the water!

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " Lloyd awoke to a Wallober licking him across his face. He saw the Ninja eating breakfast, and his mother was there.

"Good morning Lloyd." Wu greeted his nephew.

"Good morning. Great, breakfast's served. I'm starving!"

"Here you go. Enjoy!" Jay passed a bowl of noodles to the Green Ninja.

"I see Mom got our message. Did she understand the clues?"

"Not the last two. But get this. The first symbol means 'Airjitzu'." Cole answered.

"Airjitzu?" Miskao began explianing that Airjitzu was an art that a Spinjitzu Master can do with a scroll to get from a well guarded library. Unfortunately, it was stolen recently by Ronin, precisely as Cole had "guessed". They began to leave on Wallobers to Stiix, where a good chance Ronin would be. They were a good lead away from Morro, when they heard a cackle in the middle of nowhere. A ghost appeared from thin air, and swung a chain to hit at least one Ninja. Instead, it hit Cole's Wallober. Then the chain grabbed onto Lloyd's leg, and he hit it repeatedly until it loosened. Fortunately, Lloyd was okay. Unfortunately, Wraythe came back, only to be hit with a ghost's one weakness- water. The Ninja jumped up with understanding until Cole pointed out that if the train that passed by was heading to Stiix, they should climb on board.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone! My excuses are that I tried so hard on this, but got distracted by YouTube (common ^_^'), school work, and my original life. But it's all worth it! Also, AskKaiTheFireNinja posted a new video a few days ago for someone named Krash Kat, and boy, was he right about being an artist! The picture was amazing! Hope you enjoyed! I want to get this series of the what if so I can start on one Soleil20 (originally known as a. lara5) requested and many others! People, don't be afraid! Either get as serious or as silly and crazy as you want! At least one of each! Don't be shy! Ask right up! XD**

 **-KGF**

 **Possessed Kai: I will not lose to Greenie! Kai knew his mistakes, and I'll make sure he does them all! X(**

 **Me and Reader: O_O Splash him with water.**

 **XD I still like Morro. He's an awesome character! :D**


	4. A Possessed Fire: Part 3

**AH, NO! D: XFINITY ON DEMAND TOOK OFF ALL OF SEASON 5 EPISODES! I better do Stiix And Stones because I already watched, Winds Of Change, Ghost Story, Stiix And Stones, The Temple On Haunted Hill, Peak-A-Boo, and Kingdom Come to refresh my memory. ;) I need to get this done. I want to do Soleil. I know all the words to it and now it's stuck in my head. X) It's beautiful.**

 **Cartoonlover101: What? O_o I didn't get the words in between. Ket gets hurt from what? I need it clear. ^_^**

* * *

 **Stiix And Stones**

The Ninja walked across a board walk above the water. They arrived at Stiix, the village built on water, a great leap ahead of Morro. A villager greeted them.

"Welcome to Stiix. Eh, watch your step." He fell in the water from fishing, but told the Ninja he was alright. They looked around, the stench getting to them. They split up and found Ronin's shop in a short amount of time. Inside, Jay began talking, as usual.

"Oh, I can't believe we're so far ahead of Morro! Beat that, you friend stealer! Maybe we can get Airjitzu first, and maybe we can find the tomb for whatever is in there!"

"Jay, remember. We still need to be careful and make sure- Brr, do any of you feel a draft?" All the Ninja did, as a soft breeze blew from inside the shop, over the sea, and back to Morro.

"So they are at Stiix. I should have known. The thief stole what is rightfully mine!"

"Hmm, Ronin. He owes me a large debt." Morro brought a new ally who goes by Soul Archer. He had special arrows that had a mind of their own and never missed. Morro graoned. "What is it?"

"It's this armor. It weakens me. At the same time, Kai is fighting my possession."

"Do not worry. Let my arrow guide the way, the way to the scroll."

"Master will be pleased."

* * *

Back at Steep Wisdom, Wu had recently told Nya a secret about her mother- she was the Master of Water, and Nya must take after her. Her training began, and Wu spoke through riddles. He spoke of how proud Nya's mother would be, but said she still had a weakness inside.

"Until then, the bucket test!"

"The... _bucket_ test?"

"Simple. Just fill the bucket with water." Nya did, but only for the water to leak through a hole at the bottom. "I said it was simple, not easy."

* * *

The Ninja kept searching until Ronin showed up. He was holding onto a vase, denying everything the Ninja said. He tried trapping them, but it failed. He tried to "sell" the scroll for 200, but of course, the Ninja didn't "pinch". Well, they sometimes did. But Ronin would not lower the price, so the Ninja had to work for the money. At first, they built a dock, but a pesky fly flew into Zane's mouth, messing with his language. Lloyd, who was in control of the crane, did not understand what Zane was doing, so instead he swung the pole the claw was holding. Meanwhile, Zane tried warning Cole and Jay of the strangleweed beneath them, but they could not understand. The dock collapsed from the pole Lloyd dropped. When Jay, Cole and Zane reached the boardwalk, the whole dock had sunk to the bottom or is still sinking.

"So uh, about the money?" Lloyd tried to work his charm, but the man who was going to pay them growled, leaving the Ninja empty-pocketed. "So I guess this is what Morro meant when Kai knew every mistake."

"Lloyd, Zane glitched, so no one would've understand anyway." Cole encouraged Lloyd and to stop him from pressurizing himself.

"Oh no, his language is altered. I'll try fixing him, but it will take some time. Until then, I'll lead. Sorry Lloyd, but maybe with out Kai we can't work with you as leader."

"But-"

"Yksir oot s'ti-"

"Shut it, Mush Mouth! I'm leader now, and what I say goes! Tonight, we take the scroll back, and learn Airjitzu!"

* * *

Nya scooped up as much water as she could in her bucket and hopped up on the rocks.

"There, bucket's full." Wu looked under the bucket, only to see it leaking.

"The bucket is _not_ full. Try again."

"Oh, this is impossible!"

"This is _not_ impossible. We are only trying to find your weakness."

"I'm not weak! This _bucket_ is weak! AUGH!"* Nya kicked the bucket into the stream and stomped away angrily. Misako came out and stood beside Wu, watching the scene Nya played out.

"It appears the day has been a waste."

"Not exactly. I have finally discovered her weakness: _feeling_ weak. She is good with many things, but when put in a position to fail, she gives up. And because of her temper, Nya did not see that she has completed the task. Her bucket _is_ full." Sensei Wu pointed to the stream, the bucket filled with a small fish swimming through it.

* * *

Back in Stiix, Jay lead the others across the rooftops. He ended up falling through one, and tried brushing it off onto his fellow teammates/brothers. Sadly, while the Ninja tried getting to Ronin's thrift shop, Morro had already beat them. He and Soul Archer kept Ronin tied up so he couldn't escape. Jay tried picking the lock with his teeth, but all of them crashed though the ceiling. It was only a few moments in the shop that they discovered there were ghosts here. Lloyd took one of the Aeroblades and threw it at a ghost. It had worked! Lloyd threw more Aeroblades to his friends, but Jay accidentally freed Ronin. He took the scroll and whistled for R.E.X.

"Ha, I knew his aircraft wasn't far!"

"Sorry fellas! But if everyone wants the scroll, I can't just _give_ it away!" Everyone ran after Ronin as Soul Archer shot an arrow after Ronin. He was able to dodge it with a sign, and Morro jumped on him, taking away the scroll. One by one, all the Ninja fell behind until Lloyd was left. He chased after Morro, careful not to fall in the water. Unfortunately, just when Lloyd was to jump on him, Morro blew himself to a pole farther off that Lloyd could not jump to.

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't you swim?" Morro opened the scroll, perfectly completing the steps for Airjitzu. "Looks like the better Ninja won!" Morro yelled on top of his dragon, and flew away. Ronin soon approached and let down a ladder, only to pull it away from lloyd asking for a deal.

"I don't even have pockets!" Lloyd yelled on top of his lungs at Ronin, the strangleweed wrapping around his arm. Ronin left Lloyd behind, until the green-clad Ninja said out loud, "Wait, there _is_ something."

* * *

Back at the boardwalks of Stiix, Cole, Jay and Zane met up again. Jay complained how Morro had the scroll and they had zilch.

"Hey, don't be so glum. At least Lloyd is still with us." Lloyd jumped off Ronin's ship, Ronin giving him good luck. Cole realized that Ronin never gives without a deal.

"Lloyd, what did you give away?"

"I sort of gave him... my shares on the tea farm. Alongwithallofyours."

"What!?"

"Sensei will flip!"

"Yzarc uoy era!?"

"Hey, this is _Kai_ we're talking about! I will do anything to get him back, and I'll do it again!"

* * *

 **Soryy I couldn't update sooner. Thankfully, Soleil20 PMed me eariler this morning, and that was the final push! ;) Also because I'm listening to songs that help me focus. As long as I like them. And I do! :D I get distracted easily, so yeah. XP**

 ***= I loved it when Nya did that! I laughed way too hard! XD**

 **Zane's translation: Yksir oot s'ti= It's too risky. Zane was going to say, "Jay, it's too risky" backwards, so that's why I cut him off. X)**

 **Zane's translation 2: Yzarc uoy era!?= Are you crazy!? Pretty easy. :)**

 **Sometimes, I think I have a small part of autism, because I get the urge to feel anything. I just have to. :( Also, I need to take down my shippings poll to put up a new one for my trilogy of Steam Masters! It will be up for about 3 months, then I'll put up my first poll. The question is, "Which name should I use for my next story for the Element of Steam?"**

 **"Steam Masters' Destiny"**

 **"The Steam Reborn"**

 **Whichever one that has the most votes will be used. ;) So, vote once it's up, and hope your vote is chosen! ;) Later!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	5. A Possessed Fire: Part 4

**The Temple Upon Haunted Hill**

At the beginning of a new day, Sensei Wu brought Nya outside to try and "reverse the flow". But instead, Nya still doubted the idea that she had the power inside her. She leaned forward, stopping the flow with her hand. Wu sighed at Nya's ignorance.

"I'm not the Water Ninja. I'm a Samurai. I'm worried my friends and I'm not there to help them. Everyone's expecting me to have some _Water Ninja_ , then we have a problem!"

"And maybe we have an even bigger one." Misako came outside, giving Wu a concerned look. All three walked back into the tea shop, seeing Ronin at the counter. He kept complaining about the store being a "mess".

"Who is this strange fellow?" Ronin introduced himself, and tried to talk more about the shop, but Misako stopped him.

"Don't you know in life, there's _always_ second chances."

"Second chances?"

"What? No one's ever told you about Yang's haunted temple?"

* * *

At Yang's haunted temple, a tour group with the Ninja were outside. The tour guide kept repeating about the ghost of Yang and how if you were inside when sun up, you would become a ghost permanently. Jay had tried fixing Zane, but it wasn't fully corrected. Zane's volume was now louder than normal.

"Alright Zane, don't speak unless you something important to say."

"Whoa Cole, who put you in charge?!"

"I did. Since you guys mucked it up*, I had to take charge. And like me, I like to keep my plans simple."

* * *

Later in the night, the Ninja were still on the grounds of the temple and entered. What they didn't notice it that the doors somehow locked themselves. Inside, the Ninja searched through an old library. Cole began to whimper. He complained about ghosts and anyhting related. Jay leaned on a table.

"Uh, remind me again why we put the guy who's afraid of ghosts in charge?" Zane walked up to Jay, holding a book and yelling in his ear.

"LISTEN TO THIS!"

"Ugh, give me that!" Jay read aloud the pages that Zane had shown him. Cole complained how none of it was cool. Just then, the grandfather clock moaned and bonged. Jay pushed Cole in front, reminding him he was leading. Cole opened the door to the inside of the clock and screamed- only that the "ghost" was Zane's falcon.

"A _prank_?" Lloyd giggled as Cole stared coldly at his brothers.

"We were just trying to calm you down." A loud thump was then heard from the attic, but Cole thought it was another prank.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to quit while you were ahead?" Lloyd looked at Jay and Zane.

"Uh, was that you?"

"No. You?"

"ME EITHER!"

"COLE! WAIT!"

Cole walked down the hall and noticed that one door knob was jiggled.

"Cole, I swear-" Cole still opened the door and found a dojo. "Well, that was anticlimatic." Lloyd spoke out. The room had a strange glow to it. A voice echoed through the eerie atmosphere.

"As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student."

"IT'S THE GHOST OF SENSEI YANG!"

"Uh guys, what does he mean by... _'sharpen'_?" The swords on the wall clanged and floated after the Ninja. The Ninja ran as quick as they could, the swords hitting whatever was in front of theem and behind the Ninja. A picture of Yang came to life as he cackled.

* * *

Back at Steep Wisdom, Misako added something a little extra to a customer, as she always did. Ronin, unfortunately, took it away.

"Come again soon! I hope." Misako said the last part to herself. Ronin walked outside and found Nya at the water bank.

"I'm not weak! I'm just taking a break!" Nya hit the surface of the water, rippling the stillness. "You have to get me out of here."

Ronin told Nya he wouldn't go against Wu, until she held up a bag of coins. It did the trick.

* * *

In the temple, all the trouble with ghosts seemed to have ended. Lloyd once or twice saw Yang's picture to watch them, but thought he was losing his marbles. Then out of the blue, a soft and familiar voice came from a corner of the room.

"Lloyd? Guys? Is-is that you?" Lloyd saw Kai with the clothing Morro left behind.

"Kai!" Lloyd ran up and hugged Kai. Instead of hugging back, Kai pushed Lloyd down. "Kai, why did you do that?"

Kai pointed a finger at Lloyd, his eyes still green from possession. "You left me behind! What kind of brother are you!? Who does that? I sure wouldn't. You were never my brother." Kai's palm struck Lloyd's face, sending the Green Ninja into tears. Jay yelled at Kai, bracing to push him back.

"Kai, what's wrong with you!? He's still a KID!" Jay would have pushed him back had not he vanished. Lloyd fell on his back.

"Th-that wasn't Kai at all, was it?"

"No Lloyd. It wasn't. He must have been part of the temple." Cole rubbed Lloyd's back. Lloyd leaned against his amrs.

"Hold on. 'As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student.' He _is_ testing us! He's making us face our fears!"

"Okay, but next time, we can't run away."

"Fine. But if we don't get out of here soon, none of us are making it out alive."

* * *

Ronin put the bag of money in a safe.

"Pretend you never saw that." Nya frowned.

"For someone who is desperate for money, you sure have a lot of it."

"Let's just say I have a bug debt to pay off." An awkward silence filled the air.

"Unless you like awkward silences, do tell." Ronin sighed.

"I made a few bets in my life, and if I don't pay off the Soul Archer, my soul's going to The Cursed Realm."

"So you think paying off our shop can save your hide? You're a real gentleman." The minor argument continued until Ronin pointed out the someone else was in the cave. It was Morro with Soul Archer and two other ghosts, Bansha and Ghoul Tar. Nya was still stubborn and tried stopping Morro and the other ghosts with her Samurai Exo suit. But Nya couldn't do anything. Ghoul Tar possessed her suit and transformed it into a four armed machine! "No, they're not taking my suit!"

"Well, I'm taking you!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Ronin whistled for R.E.X., but Morro stopped on it.

"Boo." The ghosts surrounded Nya and Ronin. But just as they were to atrack, drops of rain fell.

"Augh!" Bansha flew under the machine as did Soul Archer.

"Leave them. We have what we came for." Morro flew off on his dragon and Ghoul Tar followed.

"Rain? In the middle of the dry season?"

"What luck, right?"

"I don't think that's luck. Face it, Nya. You really _are_ the Water Ninja." Nya looked up at the sky, the rain still falling.

* * *

The Ninja tied themselves together with rope, so they wouldn't run away from their fears. It had already been proven from the previous tests that Cole was afraid of ghosts and Lloyd was afraid of Kai hurting him.

"Just so we're not surprised, Zane, Jay? What are you guys afraid of?" Zane looked back as Lloyd asked the question.

"Uh, I think I know what I'm afraid of!" Morro was at the end of the hallway.

"Wait a minute! If we're all afraid of Morro, this must be the next test!"

"Hey, he's getting away! Let's get him!" The Ninja chased after Morro, but their steps weren't in time. Cole did the counting and they got to Morro quicker. The ghost who possessed their brother climbed up a ladder into the attic. Jay chuckled nervously.

"Uh, attics? Definitely near the top of the list of things _I'm_ afraid of." Lloyd pushed at Jay to check on Morro, but Cole told them that they all will go. Morro disappeared just like the fake Kai had, only this time the ghost of Yang took Morro's place.

"As iron sharpens iron, sensei sharpens student. You have passed the test."

"Does that mean you'll teach us Airjitzu?" Yang handed a scroll to Cole. He spoke in a riddle, and Jay exclaimed on why he could see through his hand. Yang cackled.

"Now you will join my students."

"He's not just their teacher; he's their _captor_." The Ninja fell down the ladder, Zane yelling once again why they had tied themselves together. They headed for the front door, but Cole lost the scroll when he hit a rope. Taking the risk, he untied himself and grabbed the scroll- just when the gongs of the clocks ended. Jay, Zane and Lloyd realized Cole wasn't tied to them. They saw what had happened to their beloved Earth Ninja.

"I'm a ghost."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I was so late to update! :( I totally suck. But I am human. XD This was supposed to go up yesterday for Golden Phoenix's birthday, but my dad told me to get off. -_-**

 **It's snowing so much where I am. :D I can feel the wind, even from inside. XD So now we know what Lloyd was afraid of. But will it help? O.o I am strange. XD**

 **Also, for any yaoi shippers and especially GreenFlame shippers, I am going to make a story for Kai and Lloyd called Sacrificer. ;) You'll all see why it has that name...**

 **Until the next part!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., Maybe next chapter, I won't do Possessed Fire (even though like yesterday and today, I saw another yaoi picture of possessed Kai, thanks to Mary Flowers/ Nobody Nobody At All. Mary, if you see this, you are no nobody! Don't you dare kill yourself! I love your videos!). I'll be doing a request GP (Golden Phoenix) sent to me about using Soleil. It will be awesome and sad. ;)**


	6. Soleil

**Okay, so I am taking a break from PF (Possessed Fire) and doing Soleil. :D Hope you like! ;)**

* * *

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Kai shook his hands out in front of him, quickly walking towards the monk. "Uh, well... this is..."

"I think what my brother is trying to say is that maybe we should see something else. I think we get the point with Kai being possessed," Nya lifted her hand to emphatize. "Let's ask another question." The Ninja and elders chatted among themselves when a lightbulb lit over Lloyd's head.*

"Hey, I got it! Kai, don't you occasionally watch Vocaloid songs covered by JoyCatcher?"

"Joy _Dreamer_ , and yes. So?"

"Well, what if during the Ultimate Battle, the battle went the way the song _Soleil_ went?" Lloyd threw his arms in the air with excitement.

"Hey, Lloyd! That's a mighty fine idea!" Nya commented. Nobu thought it over and shrugged.

"Okay. If you say so." And he brought his hands together. The vision began.

* * *

Music began to play, and a bird blacker than the night (or dark matter) flew past. Lloyd was seen drawing a sword as the persepctive went by. Lloyd was seen again, this time falling to the ground as what appeared to be the Overlord from the Ultimate Battle. Across the battle scene before the voices began to sing, a girl with long, naturally spiked and messy hair to her ankles, golden as the sun's rays watched the battle. Her face, which appeared much like Kai's, had a worried look.

 _God of death with a gaze of woe,  
_ _Spoke to me and he told me so:_

The scene went from the girl to the Overlord once more, pouncing onto Lloyd. Lloyd lept up just in time, to block with his sword. The scene quickly went back to the golden haired girl, the worried look in her eyes growing. Her hands were laid across her chest.

 _"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."_

Lloyd looked up at the girl as she watched. He ran towards her, trying to protect her from the Overlord.

 _All the pain that you feel,  
_ _I am sure you didn't wish for that.  
And the looks that you bare,  
Are so grim, those you wear._

Once, the perspective went from the Overlord, to the two blonds, then back to the Overlord. Only the second time, a pendant wrapped around his neck was shown. As she looked, the girl remembered the pendant: she had given it to Garmadon as a gift. The Overlord was really Garmadon cursed, like a white dove cursed to a black bird! She flashed back to the moment she sat in a field with Garmadon and Lloyd, strapping the pendant around his neck. Then she saw another memory of the three sitting under a grove of trees as it rained. After the third and final memory, which was when Garmadon carried the girl in the rain, wearing a large straw hat much like his younger brother (Lloyd was wearing the same, trying to keep up with Garmadon's long strides), the girl was brought to present times.

 _Shining bright, she is like the sun,  
_ _Waiting for her fate to come.  
_ _Holding out her hand with the flow,  
Smiling as she then told you so:_

The girl walked towards the large bird-dragon creature (it looked like a dragon, but it had faethers), staring into its purple, almost black eyes. Lloyd stared at her, seeing that she wasn't scared. Her smile and her holding out her hand just proved it better.

 _"It is quite alright,  
_ _I shall take the darkness that you hold.  
And I will change your shape,  
As a bird, you can escape._

The scene looked towards the girl's bright and smiling face. She then took a few steps forward towards the creature... and hugged its face. She held a dagger, but it was almost useless. The creature's black body began to glow a blinding white, and then took a human form.

 _"You can fly to a place far away,  
In the sky you are free everyday.  
If you don't have a goal or a prey,  
Then it's fine, 'cause with me you can stay."_

Garmadon opened his eyes to see that he was good once more, and that he was holding hands with his savior. The girl had her eyes closed this time, her hands, now dirty from the darkness she had taken for Garmadon to have the light, holding Garmadon's, and her golden hair now darkened brown from the evil. Garmadon's eyes filled will tears. He hugged the young girl back, and his body was absorbed by a blinding white glow.

 _White as told,  
Wings unfold,  
Here it stays,  
Following always._

The light faded, and Garmadon turned into the hybrid once more, but now from light. He flew off, leaving behind the girl and Lloyd. Lloyd held onto the arm that held his sword, staring at the blackened girl and the sky behind her, where his father now flew away with. The girl was smiling, and Lloyd would have done the same if he hadn't seen the corrupted people climbing behind the girl. His eyes widened, as the girl brought her blackened hands to her chest. Lloyd ran forward to protect the girl once more, but the people were too quick, surrounding the young female.

 _Many more are wanting now,_  
 _Her to save them all somehow.  
And the girl was reaching out,  
Saving them without a doubt._

The corrupted people of Ninjago reached their hands forward to the girl, cries of despair and looks of agony. The wind blew through the girl's darkened hair, and without hesitating, ugged the first person closest to her, trading their darkness with her light of the sun.  
Finally, after helping the poor people, the girlgrabbed a straw hat and laid down face first on a tree branch. As it began to rain, her body was growing colder, and Lloyd approached her still body. Flashbacks ran through the Green Ninja's head before the present continued moving.

 _Slowly as all the birds were to fly,_  
 _She was in there among in the sky.  
'Cause the birds were all covered in white,  
She had turned just as dark as the night._

Many more corrupted people gathered around the girl's body, Lloyd trying to push through them all. The girl's hand fell off the tree branch, along did her body as it dropped through the clouds. Her now brown hair with less than a few strands of gold whipped across her face.

 _She's consumed by the darkness they bore,_  
 _She will never wake up anymore.  
'Cause she used all the strength she could hold,  
Now her body's finally cold._

Lloyd screamed as the girl fell, her hands laid across her chest just as they did during the battle. Lloyd gritted his teeth and jumped after her. Many of the corrupted people that fell with him turned into black birds, dive bombing around Lloyd and the girl's body.

 _Grieving bird_  
 _Gave his word.  
Took the pain,  
Darkness and all vain._

Lloyd fell through the sky, chasing after the girl's body. He lurched his hand forward, grabbing her back. As they spun through the air, the light in Lloyd disappeared and the darkness took him over. Wings of darkness sprouted from his back as he flew.

 _Through the clouds, up he would fly,_  
 _Birds in black were all over the sky.  
Now you shine like the gold on the sea,  
All because you are Soleil.  
All because you are Soleil._

Lloyd flew towards an open field, his body carefully draped over the girl's. He stared at the horizon, his vision becoming blurry. then, he closed his eyes.

* * *

By the time the song had ended, the ninja (minus Kai, Cole, and Nobu) were crying.

"I didn't think it'd get so emotional!" Lloyd wiped his eyes. "C'mon, let's think of another."

* * *

 **I've been gone forever! But I'm not dead! :D**

 **First *= ALLITERATION!**

 **Sorry, I had to. ^_^'**

 **Please wright down some what if's, and I'll try writing them down. ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., I had to listen to the song on YouTube for so many times. :3 I hope you'll enjoy the song! :D**


	7. PIXAL Remade & Female Kai

**Okay, I've got some pretty good requests! :D Now, I'm going to do...**

 **TWO REQUESTS! One has come up often and I've always wondered myself (because I don't like how it is now in the show):**

 **What if P.I.X.A.L. got rebuilt?**

 **I honestly hope she does in the future, because I don't like her being an actual part of Zane. I liked her better when she had her own body and could do Spinjitzu with Zane! :D (Also because I think her being in Zane's head made her a mild bitch. XP No offense to people who like her this way!) So to everyone who wanted a "What if P.I.X.A.L. got rebuilt", you got it! :D**

 **The next one, requested by Guest, is:**

 **What is Kai was a girl?**

 **I find this one very funny and I have the chance to write Lavashipping and GreenFlameshipping without people saying how "gay" that is, because Kai's gonna be a girl! XD (I ship both)**

 **Also, just to guest reviewers who have the guest pen name "Guest", I would really appreciate it if you all could come up with special names so I can call you out without any confusion. Please? Thank you. :)**

 **So, let's get started!**

 **P.S., I will return to PF one day! I just needed a break! And I have to try and see if I can rewatch the episodes again. :P**

 **P.P.S., I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! OO I wanted to get back to writing, but I didn't get enough time. (And no inspiration or motivation.)**

* * *

Finally, after the Ninja stopped sobbing, Kai raised his hand. "How about if P.I.X.A.L. was built again?"

Nobu closed his eyes thoughtfully and then nodded. "Alright. Let's see what would happen if P.I.X.A.L. was rebuilt." The monk waved his arms softly.

* * *

Zane was wondering through the city, feeling a little lost. Cyrus Borg had asked to have P.I.X.A.L.'s drive. He wanted to make improvements to her by morning. He didn't think he would mind as much, but...

He felt lonely without the adoring voice in his head.

Somehow, he ended up at Borg's building. He had forgotten how tall it was. Shrugging, he went inside. Sunrise was a few hours ago.

There was a lot of clattering and clanging of metal from the factory part of the building. Then it became quiet. Zane could hear two voices. Both he recognized...

Slightly opening the factory door, the Titanium Ninja saw a sliver of the same material he was made of. Mouth agap, he opened the door all the way.

Standing in the middle was his sweetheart. This was why Borg needed her drive. He somehow found spare titanium for P.I.X.A.L. She was back!

Smiling and laughing, the titanium pair ran towards each other into a tight embrace. A short one, but with all the love.

* * *

"Aww! That was beautiful!" Nya whimpered, wiping her eyes (again).

"Will... will it really happen?" The Titanium Nindroid questioned, afraid of a negative response.

"I believe so. After all, we are in the Cloud Kingdom," Nobu smiled warmly. Suddenly, Cole jumped up and whispered something in the monk's ear. Nodding, he waved his arms again.

* * *

Two girls were working in a blacksmith's shop. The name was _Four Weapons_. The slightly shorter one was clearly Nya, with her jet black bob cut. Heating the coals in the furnace was the other girl with the same style hair as Kai. Her eyes glowed with specks of ember (and from staring into the flames). She was struggling to force down the pump. Finally, with a small creak, the pump was forced down and moved with ease.

"Ugh, finally! That took like an hour!"

"Kai, you need to relax. And we both know you are not great as a blacksmith. A shield maiden, however, yep."

"Oy, shut up, little sis! All I wanted to do was relax, but the First Spinjitzu Master apparently doesn't want me to!" Kai kicked the closest bucket near her. "I wish I could be as good as Dad. He was the greatest in all of Ninjago."

"Listen, big sis, we need to head back to the _Bounty._ Sensei Wu needs us." Kai scoffed.

"Whatever. Let me just change." Just as she left the main shop by heading upstairs to her room, Cole and Lloyd walked in.

"Hey, are you two ready?" Lloyd asked. Nya nodded.

"Yeah, Kai is just changing."

"Hey, Nya, where's a bathroom here?" Cole asked.

"Oh, just go upstairs and head for the third door on the right."

"Okay, thanks!" Cole ran up the stairs and began to look for the bathroom. However, he accidentally opened the fourth door, which just so happened to be the shared room of Kai and Nya. Which is where Kai was changing. He opened the door and...

"Nya, just hold your- Cole! GET OUT! NOW!" Kai threw a pillow at the door, Cole's face flushed red. Kai...

She was just wearing a red bra and black p-panties. No matter how hard he tried to stop thinking it, it kept coming up: Kai was hot, and not just for fire. He finally found the bathroom.

"Hey Kai, um, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Cole, just... just forget it, okay?" The female walked away, her face tinged pink.

"Um, Cole?" Nya asked, standing behind him, ignoring his flinch. "What happened between you and my sister?"

N-NOTHING, NOTHING! Don't ask!" Cole ran off.

"Uh, okay?

* * *

"COLE! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!"

"NO!"

* * *

 **LATE! SO, SO, SO, SO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!**


	8. A Possessed Fire: Part 5

**Peak-A-Boo**

Zane was still broken, speaking like a pirate this time. It was bothersome, but it was the best Jay could do for now. Especially since all the Ninja were learning Airjitzu from Yang's scroll. Well, all except for Nya and Cole. The female went searching for the now ghost ninja, eventually finding him in his room. "Don't feel like training?"

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a _ghost_. And don't tell me we can fix this, because we can't." Cole sighed, trying to grab a mug, only for his hand to pass through. "This... is who I am now."

"Cole, I always thought that I was meant to be just Samurai X. But look at me now! I'm the supposed Water Ninja now! What I mean is," Nya tried her best to hug Cole. "We're all meant for different things. We just have to figure out a way how to work them out." The ghost hugged back and thanked the female. Suddenly, his hand became solid, but only for a moment.

"Hey, Nya, Cole! Sensei needs us!" Lloyd walked by. "Also, that color really suits you."

"Thanks, Lloyd! It's my favorite color!"

After the discussion of how to get to the top of the Wailing Alps to enter a portal to Cloud Kingdom to find the Sword of Sanctuary, they all headed for the mechs Nya built for this type of trek. "Be careful, you guys!" She pulled a lever, and the floor opened up. All four of the remaining Ninja yelled "NINJAGO!", even though Cole was reluctant at first. He fell head first. Soon, they began their trip up the mountains, unknown to them that Morro already had a headstart, until they found the tracks of his mech.

Meanwhile, Morro complained on how Kai was weakening his possession and that it wouldn't be long before it broke. Out of nowhere, the ghosts heard voices below them. It was the Ninja!

"Bansha, sing them a little song."

"With pleasure." Being true to her name, Bansha screeched like a banshee, causing a major avalanche headed for the Ninja. It knocked them all down, including Cole, who fell in the snow. Just when Lloyd, Jay and Zane thought they would fall to their doom off a cliff, a giant, glowing green* snow monster caught them! It was Cole!

"Finally, you're a real ghost now!" Jay remarked.

"Honestly, I feel good! Come on! We have to beat Morro to the top!" The possessed snow creature ran, then climbed along a cliff's face. It was not long before they caught up with the fiend that took control over their brother. Now, it was a race. Fortunately, Morro slipped and fell a few feet below them, giving the Ninja the advantage. Another avalanche started. Cole lost his hold of his* possession. Still, they were near the top of the tallest mountain, just when the portal was open. The only way up: Airjitzu. Both to get on top and to get into Cloud Kingdom. Unfortunately, Morro got back up. Three of the Ninja were already at the highest peak. Cole was left. Even filled with his doubt, he tried and succeeded in his attempt at Airjitzu! All together, they flew up into the vortex, leaving Morro behind.

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lloyd shook his hands.

"Yes?" The young monk responded.

"We did not say you could start again with this."

"Well, I don't like to keep things unfinished for long."

"Ugh, fine. Carry on."

* * *

 **Lloyd= Me**

 **Nobu= Pretty much everyone else and that one part of me.**

 **Both *= GOD FUCKING ALLITERATION!**


End file.
